Talk:The Road Forks
Taking Both Legs Would like to hear the dialogue from both legs of this mission. Only part of the sinwdurst dialogue is up, and none of sandy... It says they can both be done, but can anyone post up more inofrmation on how to do that, don't want to mess it up. --Avanent 21:50, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ---- Was doing the mountain climbing with the Mimeo Jewel on an alternate character, and it definitely didn't last for 1 hour, I think it was more around 30 min, anyways was a slight disappointment when I got to the top... Troak ---- Boy I feel like a compleate and total retard. Fixed this back to it's original copy, >< Sorry for posting PM 5-2 information here >.<. That is my bad >< --Jamini You don't have to be 70+ to solo Overgrown Ivy. I solod it at as 66THF/33NIN very easily without getting touched. I had a RDM with me just to make sure things didn't go wrong but a very easy and funny fight because this thing attacks like crazy. I couldn't stop laughing when I talked to the NPC and didn't even get time to read what he had said because this mob pops so fast. I had to recast shadows about 3 times but was a very simple fight. THF evasion for the win. --Matty ---- I know that prior to 70 some jobs can solo this... It all depends on the job, but at 70 I know ALL jobs can solo this. So I dont know if it should be changed to incorporate whether or not some jobs can in fact solo prior to, or keep it the way it is since its when ALL Jobs can? --Nynaeve 06:45, 12 June 2006 (PDT) Edit disinformation Flaxen Pouch quest is ONLY for the ENM and you will get access for the CoP mission anyway. Friend of mine hasn't done this and yet completed CoP ;). The Antlion is weak to Gravity and Bind. Took that info and put it up in the correct place. --Tattersail 14:16, 10 September 2006 (EDT) Alternate Climbing guide Personaly I used the graphic guide from Koolaid, since it was a bit easier for me to read in a hurry. http://www.koolaid-ffxi.org/linkshell/space/Parradamo+Tor Just wanted to share the link to an alternative climbing guide. --Devious 21:49, 23 January 2007 (EST) SMN against Overgrown Ivy I just soloed Overgrown Ivy as a 60smn/30whm yesterday with free Carbuncle: Carby mitts, light staff, Austere tunic. Gave the Ivy a Meteorite to finish him off. Took about ten minutes. ~Lepanto of Seraph Recent edits I have endeavoured to clean up some of the mess on this page so that the edit tags refer to the proper section. --Autochron 2:41, 03 July 2007 (EST) Also confirmed soloable with :*Overgrown Ivy was taken down by 70BLU/35THF very easily by starting the battle off with 100% TP gained from monsters in the area, using Sheep Song as soon as Overgrown Ivy is popped and activate Sneak Attack, Chain Affinity, and Cannonball for 900+ damage. The rest is simply Frenetic Rip, Head Butt and Hysteric Barrage one or two times each. :*Overgrown Ivy was also easily soloed by a 65 SMN/WHM by Carbuncle kiting it around and using Meteorite. :*Overgrown Ivy was very easily taken down by a lv75smn using Predator Claws. :*Overgrown Ivy was easily soloed by a 75 PLD/WAR wearing a DD setup with no risk of death. :*Overgrown Ivy was very easily taken down by 75 BST/RDM with Saber Siravarde. With Blink, Protect II, and Shell II, took less than a Cure II worth. One Reward was needed to keep the Tiger alive. Save your specials for near the end when the Bad Breath spam starts. :*Overgrown Ivy easily solo'd by 65PLD/30DNC with 150TP before fight from surrounding mobs. :*Overgrown Ivy soloed by a 75 WHM/SAM making full use of Seigan, Slow, Paralyze, heavily geared as DD. Difficult. :*Overgrown Ivy soloed by a 66 PLD/THF no buffs and no TP prior to the fight. Was forced to use 2 hour when it was at 10% HP remaining. (I was farming and got the Cut Scene and it popped. I had only 200 HP left after fight. -Socrates, Asura Server 09/08/2008) :*Overgrown Ivy soloed by a 72 RDM/BLM fighting straight up. Using Sleep II once for convert. :*Overgrown Ivy soloed by a 75 DRK/SAM with gimp gear and yellow health at start of battle. * Level 71 PLD/WAR; * Level 72 RDM/BLM using stoneskin & blink with Sleep Gravity Nuke technique; * Level 75 BLM/WHM; * Skilled level 67 NIN/WAR; * Level 67 BLU/NIN; * Level 75 SMN/WHM attack mob and stand out of reach of mob but stand between mob and loose sand; * Level 71 BST/WHM Using Courrier Carrie wich basically slaughters the NM; * Level 69 BLM/WHM using the Sleep Bind Nuke technique; * Level 75 WHM/BLM with minor difficulty; * Level 75 DRG/WHM with ease; * Level 75 DRK/SAM using stun and sleep occasionally to rest and wait for abilities to be usable again. * Level 75 BRD/NIN sleep hundred fists and use evasion songs * Level 60 RDM/NIN with some difficulty using grav+bind DoT. Bind will begin to get resisted by the time you reach 50% so make good use of gravity and sleep. * Level 60 DRG/WHM using Spirit Surge, with some difficulty. * Level 71 BLU/20 BLM who forgot to change his sub back. * Level 75 DRK/SAM Was taking some pretty high damage, so swapped Hauberk out for Plastron and O-Hat. It missed me 80% of the time after that. Third Eye cleaned up the rest. * Level 52 RUN/WHM with Karaha-Baruha, Mayakov, and Qultada trusts. It was close at the end when he started spamming Bad Breath, but not too bad. None of my trusts died (though they were all orange or red HP), and I only got down to yellow HP. --Kyrie (talk) 03:05, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- I got the Mimeo Jewel even without seeing the NM never mind killing it, is this common? Cleanup? I'd like to propose moving specific info about the two NMs (in particular, solo/duo job testimonials) to the individual NM's pages (possibly with a note in this article indicating more info is available on each mob's page). I'm currently wading through this mission myself, and am finding there is a lot of extraneous information to sort through on this page, making it a little difficult to follow. That isn't to say that the extra information isn't useful; I just feel that this article is getting a little clogged with specifics about each NM - info that should be on each NM's page. (The NM's pages are a little sparse, information-wise, anyway). I plan to go about trying to clean up this page a bit later today after work. Also, my first Mimeo Jewel also only lasted for 30 minutes; my second jewel definitely lasted more than 30 minutes, got it to the top of the mountain sometime between 30mins and 1 hour after picking it up. --Malfait 14:48, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Lioumere Is easily soloable as a 60 RDM/WAR, a 75 SMN/WHM, a 70 WHM with roughly 120 Enfeebling Magic didn't miss a single cast (and Gravity stuck for the entire fight), a 70 BLU/NIN (Auto Refresh, Magnetite Cloud, HP Drain Spells, 300TP Chain Affinity+Vorpal Blade+Hysteric Barrage and Store TP Combo Trait). :* A high level thief, warrior, dark knight or ranger can easily solo Lioumere, after pulling him away from the Loose Sand, by using sleep bolts after Lioumere has used a weapon skill. The chance of failure using this method is very low. ::*Provoke has a very low chance or none at all to prevent the mob from returning to the Loose Sand. Using Sleep/Lullaby or means of Binding are recommended. ::*A Beastmaster's Snarl works as well. Just as long as the Beastmaster was attacking. ::*If you have a melee job that can solo it, it's possible to sub Beastmaster and bind it using Charm to keep it from running back to the sands, or if your marksmanship is high, you can use well timed sleep bolts. ::*The Lioumere can be very easily Stunned, using the spell (and all other known methods, most likely). Stun can be used to buy time for Provoke, making the two a potent combination. ::*Spell-voking can't usually work, as the Lioumere returns to the spawn at a rate of movement that places it out of range before most useful magic can be cast. ::*The White Mage spell Flash is ineffective. ::*Pulling the Lioumere as far from the spawn as possible can be known to buy some hate-returning time. (It would be good for a party to ensure that the area they're pulling to is clear of mobs before luring the Lioumere there, however. The Lioumere can link with other antlions regardless of family.) ::*By pulling back and to the left, you can force Lioumere through a small gap in the rocks and turn him around to ensure you can get a hit in as he tries to move through you. It is also an excellent idea if you're a melee job to use your Adventuring Fellow, as they can attack Lioumere when he's moving and interrupt him, since you can't. ::*A DRG/RDM can make Gravity stick as well, it's a good idea to save your Jumps for when he uses a weaponskill. Make sure you pull it a good distance before you stand to fight him. ::*A SMN/WHM at 75 is another very good asset to have as avatars can move and attack much like NPCs and mobs. Since the celestial avatars are past level 70, they have their most painful pre-merit Blood Pacts, namely Garuda's Predator Claws. With a Summoner the fight lasts at the very most one minute. ::*A MNK/WAR made quick work of him without a problem using 2hr and building TP for Asuran Fists before the fight. ::*Puppetmaster the fight is very easy. Simply use a ranged or magic Automaton and kite the NM away from the spawn. Your automaton will stay at a distance between you and the NM and strike it as it returns after using a weaponskill. (Soloed as 75PUP/37WAR on March 1, 2009, by Edwardteach of Leviathan (Server). ::*Incredibly easy as SAM/WAR, making Light and finishing it with a final Tachi: Gekko ::*Easy solo by a Galkan 75BLM/RDM. Stun/Bind/Grav/Bliz4/Thunder4/Sleep2/Aspir/Rest/resume nuking and he's dead. ::*Easy solo PLD/DNC, get a full step buff on random outside mobs. keep Desperate Flourish on Lioumere and step as soon as a ws fires and run with him. he should stop very close to where you were, back off a little and repeat. wsing at ~15% can finish him off easily and prevent him running back to the spawnpoint. AaronDemoncia 03:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::*Level 75 DRK/SAM incredibly easy. Use signal pearl Fellow and move away from spawn point. After mob uses TP move, your NPC can hit the NM as it runs and it'll bring it back in easily. Every time it did the TP move, I also shot a Bloody Bolt at it. ::*Level 60Drg/Whm solo. It took some adjusting to get the win but the final strategy I used was as follows: When poping him I didnt have my wyvern out. When i tried it with her out she kept pulling hate when i was trying to pull Lioumere away from his spawn. Once i got far enough away I used Call Wyvern and fought as usual. I saved TP for Leg Sweep to stun after Lioumere's WS's then after stun wore I would use Jumps to regain hate. When Jump timers weren't ready I would run partially back to its spawn point while it was stunned so I could get a hit in as it passed me heading back. Then I just pulled it back out when I had hate again.--Rycen (talk) 16:23, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm having issues even finding the Loose Sand, because when looking for "the" place with the black smog, I found 3 in K8. North always seems to take me counter-clockwise. I understand I once got lost crossing the street, but is that part a little vague? Hishealer 19:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC)